Secrets Can Last Forever
by bluerain2blue
Summary: Roy runs off without tell why he has to go to the store. Riza's confused. What does Roy have to do and does it have anything to do with him or Riza? Sequel to 'A First For Everything' for Wolf.82. I tried for Fluff, like before. Hope you like. ROYAI!


Secrets Can Last Forever

_**Secrets Can Last Forever**_

_**By:Bluerain2blue**_

"Aw! Come on Sensei!" Roy Mustang began to complain about how long the lesson was that they were going over that day. "Can't we just do the rest tomorrow! I've got other things to do today!"

"What could you possibility have to do?" Hawkeye-Sensei asked in an angry tone.

"I have to go get some things from the store!" Roy replied, standing up and hurrying to the door.

"Hey, wait! I didn't say you could leave yet!" Hawkeye-Sensei yelled as the door slammed. He let himself fall down into his chair. "Why doesn't that boy ever listen to me?"

--

Riza Hawkeye looked out of the living room as Roy came by. "Where are you going?"

Roy stopped at the door and looked back at her, noticing the small paperback book in her hand with her finger holding her place in the book. "Reading another romance?"

She looked down at her book. "Yeah."

"You should be more careful you know your father doesn't like those books." He replied with a smirk.

"I knew it was you." She said, putting the book behind her back. "Now, where are you going?"

"Oh yeah! I was leaving to go get something!" He opened the door quickly.

"Wait!" Riza called after him to have the door slammed and she finished what she was about to say in a low voice. "What do you have to get..."

--

Roy ran throw the store lined streets that was only a good 5 minute run from the Hawkeye residence. He weaved through all the people out on the nicest spring day they'd had in a while. He finally found the small shop he was looking for, that looked more like it was a house then a store.

He walked inside, making the bell above the door as he walked in. He looked around the small shop, it was filled with small things like jewelry, books, and other little knickknacks. The shop was a pale green color with a wooden floor, it's counter where the cash register sat was also made out of wood.

Roy hurried up to the counter and rang the little bell on it a few times. He watched as a young man his age walked out of the door way behind the counter. The young man had black like Roy himself but the young man also had glasses.

"Maes!" Roy yelled as he walked up to him.

"Yes, yes. I can hear you, Roy." Meas replied, sleepily. "Why didn't you just come back and walk me up? It would have been easier."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you have my things?"

"Yeah, Gracia just got done making them a little bit ago." Maes explained, bending down to pick up a brown woven basket and sat in on the counter. "She was so exited when I asked her to make them for you. I think she's already caught on to you."

"Alright, alright. Enough about your girlfriend, it's nice and all but I'm in a hurry." Roy said grabbing the basket and turning toward the door.

"Roy!" Maes called to him. "Your forgetting something!"

Roy turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"Think about it smart guy."

"Oh man! How can I forget that!" He set the basket down on the ground and ran back over to the counter.

Maes smirked. "Your really bent. You need to relax my friend."

"Oh, come on, Maes. Do you have them or not?" Roy asked.

"We have this." Maes reached under the counter and pulled out a small white box. "Just like you asked. I couldn't get the other thing, though."

"Dang it!" Roy grabbed the box.

"Hold on and take a chill pill. I did find it." Maes said. "You know that book store Gracia and Riza likes so well? Well, it there but they only have one left so I put it on hold for you."

Roy sighed in relief. "Thank you. You're a real life saver."

Roy ,then, put the small box in his pocket, grabbed his basket, and opened the door to go to leave. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Maes standing right behind him.

Maes smiled. "Good luck, buddy."

Roy nodded. "Thanks."

He left at that and head straight to the small book store. As soon as he made it in he went straight up to the old man who was the clerk. He asked for the book and explained how his friend had put it on hold for him. The clerk knew exactly who he was talking about and quickly retrieved the book which Roy quickly paid for.

"For someone special?" The old clerk asked, pointing to the basket.

Roy nodded. "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Just by way you seem so nervous." The clerk replied. "I remember when I would be so nervous when I was doing something special for my wife when I was your age."

"Oh? Really?" Roy asked, curiously.

"Yes, here look." The old man reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture and showed it to him. Roy looked closely at it, it was a very old black and white photo of a young man and woman standing side by side, holding hands, and two children standing at there feet, all of them had a smile on there face. "That's my wife and our children."

Roy smiled at it and replied. "They look nice."

The clerk nodded and replied. "Yes, they are. But weren't you in a hurry to get things ready for your someone?"

Roy's head shot up from the photo. "Ah! Yes! I am." Roy sighed and looked at the clerk. "My name's Roy Mustang by the way. And the 'special someone' as you put it name is Riza. Maybe next time you can tell me some more stories when I come back sometime?"

The clerk laughed and replied. "Of course! I would like that. And my name's Greg Forwith."

Roy nodded and began toward that door, telling the old clerk bye. He ,then, disappeared out of the small book store. The old man smiled and laughed. "So that's the young man that Riza talks so highly of."

--

Roy ran back to the Hawkeye residence, careful not to drop or damage any of the things he had just gotten. He skipped the house and ran straight up the hill to the left of the house. He found the exact spot he wanted and set everything he'd just gotten up. He then went back to the house.

--

Roy opened the front door and walked into the living room he knew Riza would still be in reading her book. He walked into the room and saw her asleep with her book still in her hand on the old lumpy couch. He smiled at the way the dim light from the little lamp shinned in her blond, chopped hair making a slight halo around her head. He hated to have to wake her but reached out, grabbed her shoulder, and shook her gently.

"Come on, Riza." He said in a whisper so Hawkeye-Sensei wouldn't hear from his study. "I want to show you something. Wake up."

Riza grunted and opened her eyes slowly to see him watching her. "Roy, what is it?"

"Come on, come on. I want to show you."

She sighed and sat up, sitting her book next to her on the couch. "When did you get back?"

"Just at a little bit ago." Roy replied, grabbing her hand in his and pulling her to her feet. "Now, come on. I want to show you."

"What is it you want to show me?" She asked, sleepily.

"You'll see." Roy replied and pulled her to the outside, carelessly shutting the door behind him. Unfortunately for him, Hawkeye-Sensei hear the door shutting and when down stairs to the kitchen. He looked out the window and saw Roy leading Riza up the hillside next to the house.

Hawkeye-Sensei sigh. "Now what is he up to?"

--

Roy turned to her at when they reached the top of the hill. He smiled and pointed to what he had set up for her. Riza followed the direction he was pointing at and was surprised to see a small picnic on a white blanket, a small brown basket sitting on the corner of it with a few sandwiches on a plate beside it.

She turned to him and asked. "What's all this for?"

"Well, your birthday of course." Roy replied with a know it all smirk. "You are sixteen now. And you have to at least a some sort of birthday party for that."

She smiled at him. "I guess so now that you've when through all this trouble. You know, you really didn't have to do this, right?"

"Of course I did!" Roy exclaimed.

Riza looked confused at him. "Why is that?"

"Because I wanted to you to have a fun time on your birthday, of course!" Roy explained. "And I thought you would like me to."

Riza was still confused to where he would have thought he had to do this for her but she was happy he did. They hadn't had much time alone since they'd had they're first kiss, she blushed at that thought. Roy noticed this.

"What's the blush for?" Roy asked. "What are you think about?"

"Nothing, nothing." She replied, shaking her head and began to walk down to picnic. "Let's go eat."

"Hey, that's my line!" Roy said, laughing and following after her.

They both sat down across from each other on the blanket when they finally reached it. They both ate the sandwiches in silence expect when Riza asked if he had anything for them to drink which he pulled two bottles of water out of the basket as his replied. As Roy ate he wondered when he should give her the gifts he had gotten her today.

Riza finished eating while he was spaced out and looked up at the fluffy clouds in high in the sky. Roy then spoke, making her jump slightly. "Here. This is for you."

Riza looked at him then down at his hands that were extended to her, his hands had a small white box in them. She reached out and took it, curious of what could be in it. She took the lid off of it and pulled out a necklace with a small wooden hawk on it and a diamond where the eye of the hawk would be and it was on a silver chain.

"It's beautiful." She said, still holding the necklace up in front of her.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied with a smile.

Riza looked up at him. "Thank you, Roy. I really do like it." She leaned forward, gave him a kissed on his cheek, and sat back down with a blush on her cheeks, holding the necklace in her hands carefully.

Roy smiled brightly at her. "If that's what I got for that, I wonder what I'll get for this." He reached in the basket and pulled out the book he had just bought for her, handing it to her after she put her necklace in it's box.

She read the title aloud. "Pride and Prejudice." Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. "How did you find this? I've been looking for it for so long."

Roy laughed. "I have my ways. So do I get anything for that?"

She set the book down next to her necklace box, smiled, and turned her head away from him. "Nope!"

"Aw! Come on, Riza!" Roy began to fake complain knowing she was joking around.

She suddenly turned back to face him and gave him a peak on the lips. "Is that good for you?"

He smirked with a bit of a pink on his face and replied. "No way!" He, then, reached over and began to tickle her on the stomach.

"Stop it!" Riza said in between laugh. "Stop it, Roy, and maybe you'll get more."

Roy pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest and pale blue shirt. "And what's this 'more'?"

Riza smiled, crawled over to his left side, and kissed him on the lips again. When she pulled back, she said. "That's more."

Roy laughed and land back on the blanket while his head was on the grass. " I like it." He said, in a happy voice with a smile and pulled her down to lay next to him.

She looked at him next to her and cuddled up to him. "You know if father finds out about this he'll be mad."

"Then it'll be our little secret. Just like when we were here the first time and kissed."

"Yeah, our secrets." She replied with a smile and slight blush from being so close to him.

"They'll last us forever." He replied and kissed the top of her head, softly.

--

Hawkeye-Sensei stood on top of the hill watching the scene unfold and smiled as he watch the two of them now staring at the sky. _'Today is her birthday. I'll let them have enjoy it, this time.' _He thought and then saw Roy kiss Riza on the head again after he said something that made her laugh. _'By the looks of it, I really may have to keep an eye on those two and that young love their in.' _He turned and walked back toward the house and remember that him and his wife had acted the same as Roy and Riza were, making him laugh as he entered the house.

* * *

This purely fan made. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. The owner is Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: I did it! It's done! And it only took me like… Three or four days! Anyways, everyone this a request I did for Wolf.82. Hope I got the name right. Anyways, Wolf wanted me to write a sequel to 'A First for Everything' and I did so gladly. Wolf also asked that it'd be fluff like I did before. I do hope I did that right. I'm not to great at fluff. And I really enjoyed writing this. It was very fun. And Wolf if you'd like anymore sequels just ask and I'll think of something for you. I mean that too. By the way, I've never read the book Roy gave to her, I don't think I ever will. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this.


End file.
